Applicant claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Application No. 199 09 850.6, filed on Mar. 8, 1999. Applicant also claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7120 of PCT/DE00/00585, filed on Mar. 2, 2000. The international application under PCT article 21(2) was not published in English.
This invention relates to a suction system or an intake system made of plastic which, in the case of an internal combustion engine, distributes to the individual combustion chambers of the combustion engine the combustion air which is provided through an air supply for combustion in the internal combustion engine. This invention also relates to a method of producing such an intake system.
Such an intake system usually has an air distributor which is connected to the aforementioned air supply of the internal combustion engine and in which the air supplied is collected and distributed among individual intake manifolds. These intake manifolds open at one end into the air distributor and at the other end are connected to the respective combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. Preferably a flange which is connected to the respective intake manifolds is provided for connection of the intake manifolds to the combustion chambers and to the engine block of the internal combustion engine.
German Patent 42 16 255 A1 describes an intake system of the type defined in the preamble, its air distributor being designed in one piece with the intake, manifolds and produced by the blow-molding technology. European Patent 0 567 702 B1 also describes such an intake system whose air distributor is designed in one piece with the intake manifolds and is manufactured by the blow-molding technique, with a flange being integrally, molded on the intake manifolds.
European Patent 0 155 685 A2 discloses an intake system whose air distributor is connected via intake manifolds to flanges which are in turn mounted in cylinder blocks of an internal combustion engine. The intake manifolds are assigned in two parts, each consisting of an upper pipe section, which is bent in a U shape and is connected to the air distributor at the side, plus an essentially unbent extension section which is connected to the respective flange. The intake manifolds are guided in such a way that adjacent intake manifolds intersect beneath the air distributor.
European Patent 0 984 155 A2 and European Patent 0 984 156 A2 a disclose intake systems in which the intake manifolds are each composed of two complementary halves.
In a modern internal combustion engine, such an intake system is made of plastic, especially for reasons of weight. Because of the curved shape of the intake manifolds, however, it is relatively complicated to manufacture such an intake system. For example, a known intake system is formed from two complementary half-parts, each being manufactured by an injection-molding method and having a complicated mold. Each half-part has one half-shell component of the intake manifolds. An intake manifold is completed only by joining the two half-parts together. A welding method, in particular a friction welding method is used to join the two half-parts, with welding collars that run completely around the half-parts and around each intake manifold half-shell being joined together. With an intake system designed in this way, a minimum distance is necessary between adjacent intake manifolds because of the welding collar in order to be able to perform the welding method for joining the half-parts. Therefore, the known intake system cannot be used for an internal combustion engine with an especially compact design.
With another intake system, at least one complex section which entirely encompasses the intake manifolds is produced in one piece as an injection-molded part with the help of a core melting method. Due to the absence of a welding collar, this intake system can be designed so that it is also suitable for use in a relatively compact internal combustion engine. However, injection molding by the core melting method is cost intensive.
In addition, the known plastic intake systems also have the disadvantage that any minor change in the design of the intake system to adapt it to installation conditions, engine types or the like is always associated with high tools costs, because injection-molded parts with a complex shape require complicated and therefore expensive tools and dies.
The present invention addresses the problem of providing an embodiment that can be adapted relatively inexpensively to different installation situations, engine types or the like for an intake system of the type defined in the preamble.
This problem is solved according to this invention by an intake system having the features of claim 1.
This invention is based on the general idea of designing the individual components of the intake systemxe2x80x94at least the air distributors, the intake manifolds and the flangexe2x80x94each as one-piece modules which can be joined together in the manner of a modular system to form any desired configurations of the intake system. In particular, different intake manifold modules, air distributor modules and flange modules may be provided and produced, with the respective connection sites or interfaces being standardized to such an extent that the different modules can be combined with one another in a variety of ways.
The flexibility of an intake system designed in this way is obvious, because for changes involving only one component of the intake system, only the manufacturing costs associated with it, in particular the tool costs, need be expended, because the other components of the intake system can still be used without any change. Secondly, this also yields the possibility of manufacturing intake systems with different configurations in parallel. For example, the same intake manifold modules can be used for a 4-cylinder engine and also for an 8-cylinder engine. With a traditional intake system, manufacturing costs are usually doubled to produce two different embodiments, but with the intake system according to this invention, the cost of manufacturing different variants is much lower. This also yields greater flexibility for the design of the internal combustion engine equipped with these parts.
According to a preferred embodiment, each intake manifold module may be designed as a blow-molded part, i.e., the intake manifold module is then a component manufactured by a blow-molding method. To allow the intake manifold module to be manufactured as a blow-molded part, it must be made of a plastic having a suitable viscosity. An intake manifold module designed as a blow-molded part has an especially high-quality interior surface, so that flow through the intake manifold module can be optimized. In addition, a blow-molding method can be varied in an especially inexpensive manner to design different shapes of the blow-molded part produced by it. Accordingly, production of different variants of the intake manifold module and thus the intake system itself is relatively inexpensive.
According to an especially advantageous embodiment, each flange module may be designed as an injection-molded part, i.e., the flange module is a component manufactured by an injection-molding process, this flange module being designed by integral injection-molding on the respective intake manifold modules, so the respective end of the pipe of the respective intake manifold module is shaped to yield a form-fitting connection between the intake manifold module and the flange module. Such a form-fitting connection is achieved in particular by the fact that the cross section of the pipe expands in the direction of extent, with the integrally molded material of the flange surrounding this widened portion of the cross section and embedding it. Through the measure according to this invention, the flange module is connected to the respective intake manifold modules during its manufacture, so that no additional assembly steps are necessary.
In another embodiment which is adapted to an internal combustion engine having two cylinder blocks, especially a V6 or V8 engine, two flange modules may be provided, each assigned to one cylinder block of the internal combustion engine, with the intake manifold modules arranged side-by-side and connected to one flange module and to the other flange module in alternation. In particular, each flange module may extend along one side of the air distributor module and in parallel with it, with the respective intake manifold modules connected to it in an area of the air distributor module facing away from this side. Therefore, in the case of two flange modules, this yields a constellation in which the flange modules extend along opposite sides of the air distributor module, and the intake manifold modules assigned to one flange module run between the flange modules next to the intake manifold modules assigned to the other flange module. Each of these embodiments permits an especially compact design which can be achieved especially easily through the intake system according to this invention.
The flexibility of the intake system according to this invention can be increased by also designing the air distributor module by a modular design so that it consists of a one-piece air distributor top part module and a one-piece air distributor bottom part module, with the intake manifold modules preferably being connected to the air distributor top part module.
The problem on which this invention is based is also solved by a method according to claim 11. One particular advantage of this method is regarded as the fact that deviations in shape and position of the modules due to tolerance and shrinkage processes can be corrected with each integral molding or bonding of another module, so that finally the intake system according to this invention can maintain a relatively narrow tolerance.
Additional important features and advantages of the intake system according to this invention are derived from the subordinate claims, the drawings and the respective description of figures on the basis of the drawings.
It is self-evident that the features mentioned above and to be explained below can be used not only in: the combination indicated but also in any other combinations or they may also be used alone without going beyond the scope of the present invention.